


Spring Cleaning

by imaginary_golux



Series: Life Has Loveliness to Sell [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Amnesia."Diana stops a boulder with her head. This is not a good idea, even for a goddess.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Spring Cleaning

“Hey, Diana. Diana! Diana, wake up!”

It isn’t her aunt’s voice.

It isn’t any voice she knows.

Diana wakes up fast, lurching to her feet, and the person at her side rocks back on her - their - heels with a broad grin. Diana stares. The person is not an Amazon. The person is - is -

“Are you a _man_?” she asks, shocked and curious in equal measure.

“Oh shit,” the person says, losing the grin and standing slowly. “How hard did you get hit? Yeah, Diana, I’m a man - my name’s Steve Trevor.”

“You know me,” Diana says, examining - _him_. He’s a little taller than she is, with golden hair and fair skin and very blue eyes, broad in the shoulder and...amiable-looking.

“I do,” he agrees. “We met about...oh...little less than a century ago.”

Diana frowns. “Men do not live so long,” she objects.

“Yes, well, I’m not technically alive these days,” Steve Trevor says, and Diana shakes her head a little. What - not technically alive? That makes no sense -

“What hit me?” she asks at last.

“That,” says Steve Trevor, pointing, and Diana turns to see a boulder as large as her mother’s palace, split clean through the middle. “You broke it with your head, which may be the problem here.”

“Why did I do something so foolish?” Diana asks.

Steve Trevor sighs and rubs his forehead. “Iapetus was clearing some of the debris of Olympus, and you walked right into it,” he says. “Mostly because we didn’t expect you to visit today.”

“Iapetus?” Diana asks. “Olympus? What is going _on_?”

“...Lemme get Antiope,” Steve Trevor says, and puts two fingers in his mouth, and whistles. Diana is about to tell him that that’s not going to earn him any favor with her aunt, when an _enormous three-headed dog_ comes lolloping over the horizon. “Spot! Get Antiope!” Steve Trevor calls, and the dog _wuffs_ , an enormous choral sound, and turns to trot away again.

“That was Cerberus,” Diana says, sitting down rather hard.

“Yep,” Steve Trevor says, taking a seat beside her rather more gracefully.

“You summoned _Cerberus_ ,” Diana says.

“Yep,” Steve Trevor says. “He likes me better than your aunt because I give better chin-scritches.”

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Diana marvels.

*

Antiope looks Diana over with the same brusque kindness she always has, shrugs, and says, “Well, I’d guess you’ll heal up well enough after a good night’s sleep. Gods’-blood heals fast. Come on back to the palace and we’ll put you up for the night, maybe have Hecate look at you just to make sure.”

“Yes, Aunt,” Diana says, and then, “...you don’t mean my mother’s palace, do you.”

“No, dear,” Antiope says gently. “We’re in the Underworld.”

“The Underworld?” Diana squeaks. “We’re _dead_?”

“You’re not,” Antiope says, hauling Diana to her feet and ushering her towards Cerberus. Steve Trevor, already on the enormous dog’s back, offers her a hand up. Antiope leaps up behind her. “We... _technically_ are.”

“I don’t understand,” Diana says as Cerberus picks up speed.

“The short version,” Steve Trevor says, turning so he can smile at her - ye gods, it’s a lovely smile - “is that I’m Persephone and your aunt is Hades.”

Diana blinks a few times, trying to make that make sense. “Who’s Zeus then?” she asks after a while.

“...You, basically,” Steve Trevor says. Diana decides not to ask any more questions. This might, after all, just be a very very odd dream.

*

Hecate looks Diana over, shrugs, and says, “Ambrosia and sleep. This sort of thing never lasts long. Sadly, true love’s kiss is a mortal fairytale.” Then she winks at Steve Trevor and goes off to whatever she was doing before she was summoned.

Steve Trevor hands Diana a goblet of ambrosia. “Believe me, I want your memories back as much as you do,” he says when she gives him a slightly odd look.

“Why?” Diana asks.

“Diana,” he says - just her name, but the sheer affection in it, the _devotion_ \- Diana has never even dreamed of someone saying her name like that.

“Oh,” she says, and drinks her ambrosia. “I - could sleep, I suppose.”

Steve Trevor smiles and leads her to a bedroom which is clearly meant for two people, the bed too broad for one alone, and leaves her there. Diana curls up in the bed, cool white sheets and a heavy soft blanket of some material she can’t name, the taste of ambrosia sweet on her tongue, and lets herself fall into slumber.

*

“Diana?” Steve says softly, and Diana stretches and blinks awake, turning to him with a smile.

“Steve!” she says, and then remembers the previous day’s chaos. “ _Steve_ ,” she says again, and yanks him close enough to kiss.

Steve laughs into it, sprawling out atop her. “Guess you’ve got your memories back, then,” he says. “Good morning, my goddess.”

“Good morning, my golden love,” Diana says. “Remind me not to get in the way of any more of Iapetus’s cleaning sprees.”

“I’ll do my best,” Steve says, chuckling. “So, did you need me to come help out with something in the mortal world, or -?”

“I just wanted to spend time with my beloved,” Diana says, and Steve settles in beside her a little more comfortably.

“We can definitely do that,” he says.


End file.
